Violated
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Leah is twenty now and lives with a heavy weight on her shoulders. Because of her dark past, she can't open up to anybody, especially about love. She wants to find love, but will she let her past control her future?
1. Lonesome

**A/N For the first time, I'm writing about something serious. This is a tad different from what I usually write so I hope you enjoy. **

_Leah's POV_

_"Dont," I pleaded with whoever was handling me so harshly. His hands were huge, rough, and very hot. They felt far too familiar._

_One hand was covering my mouth, ceasing my chances of screaming out for help. The other was around my waist in an uncomfortable grip._

_I squirmed, trying to free myself and run as fast as these legs could go. This person was male and had a good, tight hold on me. His scent wast familiar though, he smelt really...woodsy. As if he took a shower in the leaves, dirt, trees and whatever else._

_It was an intoxicating smell...it lured me in.  
_

_I at least wanted to know where I was going. What we were going to be doing? would he reveal himself? Was I going to die?  
_

_My face was buried into the unknown male's chest, causing me to see nothing but the ground. His grip on me tighten as I began to get some room to escape.  
_

_I could barely breathe. It was so hot.  
_

_Finally, we stopped._

_I was free to run until the male picked me up and slammed me on what seemed to be a bed.  
_

_It clicked then._

_"No." I moaned. _

_The room was dark so I had no clue as to where I was. This room's scent wasnt familiar either, but the way I felt when we had entered had changed compared to how I felt when I was outside._

_I heard a door slam, so now it was completely dark._

_I did my best to try and squirm away before the male could do any thing. _

_"Get back here!" He whispered. I disobeyed and tried to run. Failure hit when he plopped his rough hands on my shoulders and had me pinned.  
_

_"Let's see what we have here." He whispered into my ear and crept his fingers into my shorts. I felt a smile in his smug, deep voice. _

_Just knowing that someone was horny enough to cause another harm...it hurt. _

_A tear of fear crept down my cheek with a few more to follow. _

_"Please, dont..." I pleaded, knowing it was totally pointess. I knew for a fact that he was gonna do what he wanted with me, never get caught, and do it to another girl somewhere else._

_"Mmmm... You smell great." he complimented as he kneaded one of my breasts. I squirmed more but the pin he had me in, made it impossible._

_I cried out but it came out as more of a soft moan. _

_I didnt want this. I didnt need this. __I wanted a hero; someone to save me from this man, who obviously thought it was okay to do this to helpless girls._

_"Hope you came prepared." He whispered before ripping my shorts off of me and exploring my lower half. I refused to open my legs but he squeezed down on me until I did.  
_

_"Nice and tight and wet..." he commented. My tears kept rolling. _

_"Dont!" I screamed and he just laughed at me, an evil, sinister laugh._

_"If I were you, I'd enjoy this while I could. Who knows when another man will give you attention like this?" he was saying as he fingered his way through me._

_I screamed aloud at the pain as he broke the skin of my virtue. I wanted to fight back, but couldnt. Never have I been so restricted._

_"Stop!" I screamed._

_He continued laughing, _

_"What? You dont like that?" he teased and went deeper._

_I shook my head and screamed even louder. He obviously wasnt worried about anyone hearing me. He mustve taken me to a place really far out of La Push; Somewhere only I could hear my screams and care. _

_Just then, he positioned himself to enter himself into me and just as he was about to, he leaned down and whispered into my ear the words that I dread for the rest of my life._

_"Watch your back next time, little girl." he chuckled and before I could even cry more, he was in me._

_I knew no one was gonna care. I knew that my virginity was long gone. I didnt know if I deserved this. _

_He was right. No other man was gonna give me this kinda attention ever again. _

_I'm content with loneliness._


	2. For the Moment

My brain snapped back to reality when the icy water hit my skin from the shower. I jumped and tried to reach for my towel.

Why couldn't I just shake this stupid memory?

Even though it's been six years and I'm 20 now, I still can't get the memories out of my mind.

I should be over it, right? I mean girls who have been raped before get over it, right?

No...not right.

He took one thing I can never get back.

I was bleeding and I was hurt.

He was laughing as he ignored my constant pleads for him to stop.

Six years have past and I am still uneasy. He left a mess from the moment he snatched me up and took me to that Godforsaken shed...

Just remembering it made my clitoris hurt. I just know he's with some other girl and she's probably scared as hell, feeling alone and ashamed.

Why would someone wanna do this? What did I ever do to anybody? I don't know how to take my mind off of him.

I'm just glad I never saw his face so that his smirk couldn't mock me. But his loud, booming laugh did. I could still here it now.

I shuddered and continued to put my jammies on.

And the shitty part about it all is that I've never told anyone. As far as I was concerned I didn't feel as if it was anyone's business. Why should it be?

I sighed at my stupidity and pulled a big T-shirt on over my bra.

I was being invaded by hell right now. I was being pulled deeper and deeper into a never ending black hole of pain. I felt as if this little secret I held in my soul was gonna kill me one day and I felt as if no one could save me. No one was gonna try and understand.

Why couldnt I try to pull myself out of this slump?

Would I ever have sex again?

No other man would give me that kinda attention again. Why would they? I wasn't attractive at all.

Just when I thought the weight I had been carrying for all this time would only get heavier, I heard a sharp knock on the door and had a slight flutter of hope in my tummy.

I sucked up my now flowing tears and went for the front door.

When I opened it, I saw my best friend looking back at me with a huge grin, andDVD's in hand.

"Movie night, right?"

I smiled at Jacob.

"Yes. Movie night."

He came in and finally the hurt went away for the moment.


	3. A Friend

**A/N I felt rlly violent writing this **

Jacob was my best friend.

Has been ever since the friggin eigth grade. He was pal...my friend...he stuck with me through the bad and the good. Thick & Thin. When that one particular night happened, I ran to him. I woke up the next morning, just so broken and torn apart. With no clue of where I was, I just ran straight to Jacob's house.  
His dad wasnt home so I just burst in the door, crying and wallowing. I had disturbed him while he was...doing whatever fourteen year old do when their dad's arent home.  
He was startled but was also concerned by my constant crying and red face.

I had torn clothing on and my hair was a mess. I smelt like him, woodsy and sex. It was a new smell to me.  
But after he held me in his arms and rubbed me, he never asked once what happened.

He knew better.  
To this day I still dont know what he thought had happened to me. Im just glad he didnt question and just held me as I cried and sobbed and suffered into his arms. Im glad he minded his own business.  
I enventually fell asleep on his bed and he took me home and handed me over to my mother, who didnt ask question. Jacob didnt say anything but it sure did make Seth and my mom worry.

I told them all I was fine, but Jake knew better.

At school, he protected me. He watched out for me like a protective boyfriend. He was the one guy friend I had that put his arms around me and gave other boys that even tried to approach me the evil eye.

Tonight was the same as any other night.

Jacob would come over, bring a bunch of crappy movie, watch them and eventually talking really deeply about whatever. Everytime we did I wanted to mention the events of that night but i didnt have the balls to do so.

Just as the last movie he bought was ending, Jacob spoke up.

"So...Ive been thinking lately."  
"Bout what?" I asked, ignoring him and watching the movie.  
"Ummm did you know that exactly six years ago, you came running into my house crying your eyes out?"

...


	4. Leave

I stayed silent until he turned the movie off and face me.

"Leah?" he was asking.

"Yes, I remember. What of it?" I pretened as if I didn't know what his next question was.

He sighed.

"Do you remember why you were crying?" he breathed and I couldn't meet his eyes. I wanted to lie. I wanted to keep it my secret.

I couldn't lie to Jake. He could catch my bullshit the second I thought about it.

Did I wanna tell him? No.

Should he ask? No.

Why was he asking? I have no clue.

"No," I whispered and fought back a few tears. Just the memory of it all came rushing back to me just as they did a couple of hours ago, before Jacob arrived. I could still fill his hands creeping all around me, exploring every inch of me...

"Leah, please dont lie to me."

I turned my head and sniffed.

"I'm not.." I sounded muffled as I switch my position in the sofa and putting my hand over my eyes.

"Lee, obviously something happened that night. Just please tell me..." he trailled off and put his arms around me.

I lightly pushed him off and curled up in the sofa corner, longing to be alone. Alone was the only thing I was good at being.

Have you ever had that feeling in you gut when you know you wanna say something but don't cus you know youll regret it later? Or when you get your hand caught in the cookie jar and you try to think of a good excuse to get out of looking like a thief?

Thats exactly how I felt right now. I mean why couldn't the boy just shut up and watch the stupid movie?  
It made me shudder as he hovered over my shaking form, too close for my own pleasure.

I didn't want him to kiss me.

But somehow in the midst of me trying to push him off, he had his lips on mine.

Hard, but yet so soft.

He was gentle yet his tongue was swirling in my mouth, roughly.

I tasted all of him and inhaled deeply. I tried to stick my tongue deeper down his throat until it all seemed too fake to be pleasurable.


	5. I Think It's Time He Knew The Truth

"Stop.." I pushed him off.

I covered my arms with my cold hands and turned my back to him.

He was probably hurt, but I didn't care. I was hurt too, at the fact that he just attacked my mouth with his. I didn't even let him hug me, let alone kiss me the way he did just now.

But it felt good, his lips to mine.

I liked the way his warm mouth felt as it groped mine. I loved it, actually.

I'd love for him to do it again but who knows what that could lead to? Sex? No thanks.

"Leah?" he was saying.

"Go...just go."

"What?"

"Just leave, please." I was practically begging.

Why did he just have to go and fuck everything up? I was completely fine until he had to do this.

"Why?"

"You just-you have to go..." I was mumbling. I could barely hear myself.

Jacob wasn't one to do what he was supposed to, so the fact that he wasn't gonna leave until I had to yell at him was no surprise. But somewhere inside of me, I had absolutely no strength to do so.

"Jacob, please don't complicate this. Just _go_."

"What am I complicating?"

"Everything." My voice was merely a whisper.

He shrugged, not convinced.

In his eyes all he saw was a lunatic girl who didn't wanna let anyone in. So what if I was? I didn't care if he thought so or not.

Did I wanna let Jacob in?

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

He paused.

"Is there something you don't wanna tell me about that night?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." My tears began to run down my face and onto the floor.

"Then why are you crying?"

Jacob was also one to ask stupid questions. Why was I crying?

Cus I couldn't even tell my own best friend about being raped. I had to blame him to get off easy and to defend myself.

Why was this so hard?

Cus I already knew his reaction.

He'd wanna kill the next person that even said 'hi' to me or protect me from things that you just couldn't be protected from.

I knew I didn't deserve a friend like Jacob but I had to tell him something. But what? I refuse to let the truth slip.

"I'm crying because..." I wiped away a tear. "You kissed me..."

"Right. You wanna tell me the truth now?" Was he laughing at me?

I sneered.

He rolled his eyes.

"That is the truth. How dare you kiss me? I feel so..._violated_." I shrieked, hoping my rage would torment him. But my plan backfired.

"Violated? Leah, you're acting as if I raped you!"

He was smiling?

At that moment, my hand swiped his face and he finally put the pieces of my jacked up puzzle together.

Would he forgive me?

I broke down and he took me into his arms and whispered soothing things into my ear. "Leah...its gonna be alright."

No, no it wasnt.


	6. Devour and Defile

"You honestly think I'm gonna keep quiet about this?" He was saying as I laid my head in his lap and he stroked my hair. On any other day, I would've refused this kind of contact but today things were different.

I sniffed back a few tears.

"Yes, Jacob. I do. If you were a real friend, you'd keep quiet about this."

"No, if I were a real friend, I'd tell someone. Leah how the hell did you keep everything bottled up for so long? Why didn't you just say something?"

I had to think.

Well maybe because I was certain that no one would care. Nobody would wanna help me through my pain..

"I just-I couldnt. It happened six years ago and I'm still in shock. I'm still..._damaged_." I stuttered and a fresh batch of tears fell from my eyes. He was quiet as he listened to me cry.

"It's okay, Leah. It's gonna be ok."

Lies.

"No it's not."

He paused. "Why do you say that?"

"Jacob, nothing is gonna change the fact that I was raped. He can't take it back. You can't take it back! Nothing on this Earth is gonna change what happened six years ago. No matter how many people you beat up or kill or mug, it's never gonna change! The fact that my virginity was forcefully taken away from me isn't gonna change. Nothing you can do or say will make any memories go away! You can find justice, big deal! It's not gonna change that I've been damaged like this! Nothing you can do, Jake..." I was yelling and crying now.

I buried my face into his chest.

He began stroking my hair again, his hand was warm. "Thats not true."

I sniffled. "What do you mean?"

"I wanna show you..." his voice trailed off. "I can ease the pain," He looked hurt. Did he really feel the pain I felt? Did he really know?

He looked like he really could ease the pain. Stop the damage.

He leaned forward, not breaking his gaze on me. I lifted up to his face till it was about an inch away His deep brown eyes were starting to seep into mine. I felt the strength between them. I leaned in more...

"Ease the pain, Jake. Please."

My underwear were starting to get wet which was exactly how it was that night.

He closed his eyes before taking my face into his palm and slowly yet reassuringly, planting his lips upon mine.

At first it was a light, warm kiss.

Just lips to lips, no tongue.

The type of kiss that just at the moment your lips meet, you feel that light spark of electricity of a first kiss. A first kiss or a kiss that makes you question your real purpose in life. A kiss that makes you wanna change everything about yourself.

I know it sounds cheeky but...it feels _right._

I deepened the kiss by getting into his lap, my legs over the sides of his hips. He had his hands around my waist as arms wrapped around my neck. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and this time I _really_ tasted him.

He tasted great; like a man.

At this point, my mouth was fully around his, taking his every scent and breathing him in. I began to have this urge in me.

I just wanted to be...

I wanted to just...I needed to just...I don;t know.

What was it? What was this strange urge I had to just devour him?

I just wanted to rip this boy up. Just eat him alive and be in control for once.

I know Jacob wanted to make me feel better but I had something different set in mind.


	7. Dreaming of The Monster

"I'm sorry Leah. I can't." He stopped. He picked me up and laid me back down on the sofa. He was leaving?

"What?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"I just-I can't," he said and grabbed the door knob.

I jumped up to protest. "What do you mean you can't? Just a second ago you said you could ease the pain? What happened?"

He shut his eyes in hurt and turned to face me. He was on the fence about something. But what was it?

"I do wanna ease the pain, Lee...I really do but," he didnt finished.

I shrugged. "What is it?"

He didn't answer but he just came closer to me, slowly crept his hand on my face and put his tongue in my mouth.

I smiled in the kiss and clung to him. This was something I could get used to.

He pulled back just as I was getting too comfortable. "Sorry," he sighed and went for the door again. He looked kinda guilty.

"Just tell me before you go." I insisted.

He faced me before leaving and smiled. "I wanna ease the pain but not like this. I mean come on, Leah. You were raped and you want to find some sanity by having sex? I don't think so..."

I rolled my eyes. "But...I want_ you,_ Jake." I explained.

"I'm not convinced, Leah."

"I do! I really do. I'm empty..."

"I'm sorry."

He then left me.

How the hell did I end up nearly stripping Jacob of his virginity and then losing out on him because he turned into a little pussy?

OK, I'll admit I am kind of a hyporcrite.

Out of rage and disgust, I opened the door back up and yelled:

"Real friends don't let other friends go horny!"

He was already lost in the woods by now but I heard a loud bark of a laughter off in the distance. I growled and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Damnit..." I growled before crying again. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and grimaced.

He was here in my house _this _close to fucking my brains out. It's amazing how just two hours ago I was afraid to even be touched; now I _needed _to be touched.

My body tingled just thinking about it. I was on the edge and I didn't want to be. I wanted him here right now in bed with me, moaning and screaming my name.

If I hadn't been raped that night, I'd still be a virgin.

Right now I just needed someone to knock my lights out, make me scream and moan.

But its not just the sex I want.

I wanted to feel loved as someone put themselves into me. I wanted to feel like we're were in love and that we wanted each other.

I really wanted Jacob.

Well I also wanted my rape memories to leave me alone but that didn't happen either.  
I groaned and slugged up the stairs.

I flicked the light off to be in completel darkness.

I was pertified of the dark but this way, if my rapist came back for me, I wouldn't have to see him do more damage.

I shuddered and held myself. I imagined that they were Jacob's arms, holding me, keeping me warm.

In the midst of dreaming of him, I practically felt him.

I swear I felt his warm arms wrapped around me, whispering in my ear soothing things.

"Leah..." he sighed blissfully. "It's okay."

I gasped in my sleep and moaned as I felt him rub up against me. "Jacob..." I exhaled.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he continued.

Now I'm dreaming.

I'm positive.

"Don't," I shifted.

Was this a dream?

Was I really being held in the man's arms I was sexually confused and mentally mystified by?

Was Jacob really here?

It felt real. I knew it felt right.

"Leah, it's gonna be ok."

I refused to open my eyes to check and see if this was real.

"I know, Jacob. Please stay."

Cool lips touched my ear before breathing into them and rocking me to sleep.

"I love you." I heard him say.

My breath left my mouth and I jumped.

He chuckled. "I love you," he said again.

"Jake..." I moaned aloud.

He had his head in my shoulder and he was breathing harder. He kissed the skin there and it sent a reassuring shiver up my spine. I smiled as Jacob, in a muffled voice said he loved me again.


	8. Shady

I felt her.

Ever part of her.

"Ohhh..." she moaned in my ear. "Oooh Jacob...harder..." she continued.

I sighed and did as told. Her voice melted into my ear deeply and it seaped into my brain and I was now in the know that I was pleasuring her.

Even though the lights were off and it was pitch black in here, I could see her silhouette and some features of her face. She was beautiful. I couldn't tear myself away from how absolutely gorgeous she was.

Okay, I'll admit it is pretty shady of me to leave with a promise I wouldn't touch her then come right back and do what I'm doing now.

"Oh Jesus, Jacob..." she was gasping. She held her hands around my neck, clinging on for dear life.

I can't believe I told her I loved her.

My thrusts got faster as her moans got more intense. She bucked against my ryhthm and I growled in pleasure as I did.

"Damnit, Lee." I heard myself say.

Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I could actually get Leah to be with me. I've had a crush on this girl ever since the eighth grade and the fact that I'm easing a pain for her makes me feel accomplished.

Not just someone who is screwing her brains out for the fun of it.

I'm the one who is making her forget about all her troubles. I may not know what it was like to be raped, but I sure as hell would kill the next guy who even thought about touching Leah without her permission.

Her arousal entered my nose once more and I growled in pleasure. She gasped and opened her eyes to look at me.

This only encouraged me to go faster, deeper and harder inside of her. It felt great to plunge myself into Leah's warm, sweet pussy and hear her moan my name. It sounded great as my balls flapped against her cunt.

"Oh, God! Jake!" she wimpered and her mouth made a perfect O.

I grinned and she had a glint of weakness in her eyes. Weakness as in she was being restricted and she like it when I over powered her.

I tested myself but going faster inside of her and I felt I was _this _close to blowing up inside of her.

Her orgasm.

I felt it around the corner and I held onto her hips tighter, to anticipate the sudden rush of pleasure I was about to experience.

Lee whined again as she balled her fists onto the bed sheets.

She was enjoying herself. I grinned.

I couldn't hold out any longer.

I needed to be in her; somewhere deep and wet inside of her.

I moaned out in agony of the memory of being half way home and conteplating whether I should turn back or not. Her yelling "Real friends don't let friends go horny!" only made my jeans tighter and increased her fuckability.

"Shit, Jacob! Oh God, I'm so close!" she was screaming.

Her eyes were closed, her head flung back and her mouth in a circle. I watched as her body around as I penetrate her sweet smelling, still wet pussy.

I couldn't find someone way to stop pushing myself into her. I couldn't bear it if the pleasure stopped.

"Jake..._please._.."she was now looking at me, eyes half-closed, her teeth were in a growl.

"Lee.."

"Jake..."

"I'm gonna cum soon, Lee." I admitted and I felt her lips kiss my shoulder.

"Me too, Jake."

_One._

"Jacob...I feel it..."

_Two._

"Jake!" she yelled, as if we were on a really intense ride at an amusement park.

_Three._

I exploded inside of her sweet warmth and a few seconds later, she did too. I felt every little drop and ripple of our mixed cum.

"Fuck!" she screamed and I let out a low groan in pleasure.

I only had one thrust left in me before my body fell slack and I was completely on top of her. She was sweaty as hell but I didn't care.

There goes my virginity.

I kissed her wet neck and she had her hand around my waist.

Everything was silent except for our attempts to catch our breaths, our heartbeats and the sound of shuffling in the sheets.

She spoke.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

I melted.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater.


	9. Giving In

"Thank you for coming back." I whispered to him as he stroked down my arm. It sent a sharp chill up my spine. I liked it.

"You're welcome. I just couldn't stay away." he said.

I grinned when he kissed my forhead. His body was radiating so much heat, it wasn't even neccesary to cover our nudity up with blankets.

"I meant what I said, by the way," he continued on.

He loved me.

He said he loved me.

I felt exactly the same way but couldn't even believe he did too. He was perfect in evey way and the fact that he feels the same seemed crazy. I just slept with my best friend since middle school. I robbed him of his virginity.

"I know."

We were silent for a few minutes, our breathing in sync. I felt my hands all up and down his abs and they felt hard, solid as a rock. Every ripple of his chest was perfect. Seeing him go in and out of me, seeing him and his chest heave heavy breaths, moan my name...

I crossed my legs a tad tight so my wetness wouldn't seap through. I sighed to fill in the moan I had caught in my throat.

"Leah," he purred.

I looked up and his brown eyes were staring down at me, worry hazed them, making them slightly blacker. My teeth chattered.

"Yes?"

He paused. This was diffucult for him, he sighed out of annoyance.

"I know you don't want me to say anything but I can't keep this bottled up anymore. Lee, I gotta tell Sue and Seth."

Are you kiddine me? A perfect after-sex moment is always ruined by the guy saying something stupid like "Hey, you're on the pill, right?" or "You turned the stove off right?" The emotions of hate and violation over powered me and I sat up.

I hid my grimaced.

He knew he ruined the moment because he began to gently caress my lower back. This movement annoyed me but I didn't stop him.

"Lee," he began.

"No, Jacob. Just don't..."

I got out of bed to wash my face. He knew he had done wrong.

I had so much anger built up inside me at that moment I felt as if I might rip into a wolf or something like people do in movies. I wanted to punch something, someone.

I made it to the bathroom without exploding. Slamming the door, I washed off my face from anything that wasn't supposed to be there.

At that moment it hit me.

He only came back to try and persuade me to tell Sue and Seth! He only came back up here to try and convince me. His whole little plan was unfolding at the seams.

First, come back and cuddle me.

Second, fuck me senseless.

And third, get me to fess up about everything to my mom and Seth.

God, I feel so stupid! I told the bastard I loved him and he flips the script on me?

My stomach had a cramp. Not like when your on your menstrual cycle but like just a cramp. Like you've been stabbed.

I groaned. And the sad part about it was, I gave him every piece of virginity and love I had left in me. I wanted to hate him. But somehow, in the pit of my agony and depression I couldn't.

"Leah? I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." he pleaded through the door. My fist pounded on the wood as a snarl left my throat. I heard him moan out in depreratation.

"Seriously, Lee?" he barked out.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't gonna let him win this fight. I'd do what he wants in the beginning but man, is he in for a rude awakening. I was gonna put him through hell, if I had to.

My leg kicked the door open and I saw him on the other side, denim jeans on and his shirt somewhere in the pile of torn clothes on the floor near my bed. I blushed a little. He did, too.

And then theres the side of Jacob where I didn't have a rage for. The side where I don't wanna chop his balls off.

"I'm sorry, Leah."

"I know you are." I brushed passed him to find my own clothes.

He scoffed. "If you don't tell them Leah, you sure as hell know I will." he threatened.

I froze before pulling on my big T-shirt.

My heart sank a few feet into my stomach where my cramp only pained more.

"It's not your secret to tell." I whispered before realizing I had put on _his_ grey T-shirt. I sniffed it; it smelled just like him which made things better.

"Look Leah, I'm sorry if you can't tell them. I'm sorry. Okay, so I'll just go." he was on his way out the door. Wasn't even gonna come back for his shirt?

"No! Don't go!" I sounded weak and desperate. So much for unleashing my rage, right?

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "Yes?"

It took me a while to get these words out of my mouth. I actually had to swallow a little before opening my mouth. Jacob rolled his eyes and side stepped towards downstairs.

"Fine!"

He stopped.

"I'll tell them. But it won't be easy so don't gimme any bullshit."


	10. Truth

Jacob rocked me back to sleep for another hour before we went to my mom's house.

I smelled like sex and Jacob so I hopped in the shower. I didn't object to the idea of Jacob joining me but...

I dressed slowly to stall myself some time.

"I know you're just doing that to save yourself some time!" Jake yelled from downstairs. I grinned at how well he knew me and slipped on a tight-fitting Tshirt and bounced downstairs.

He was there eating a bowl of my cereal. He was slurping the milk by the time I was finished with my glass of OJ. I drank slowly.

This annoyed him, which only made life a little less complicating.

Once I told my mom and Seth this things would change. People would look at me differently. Say things. Sue and Seth Clearwater wouldn't be the same either. They'd go from sweet loving people to hateful protective monsters.

How was I certain of their reactions before I even told them? Well cus if you mess with one Clearwater, you mess with us all.

I sighed as I climbed into Jacob's car, my heart was a nervous wreck. It was about to beat right out of my chest and splatter all over the dashboard. My body shook like a chihauhau and I couldn't stop it. My head hurt; I couldn't even think straight. I wanted to go home and not say a word. I wanted to make sweet love to Jacob again because the way he did it, didn't remind me of what happened to me.

I needed love.

I wanted love.

I deserved love.

I knew how to love.

Jacob supposedly gave me love. But what's love got anything to do with sex, right?

I exhaled as he continued to drive onto my mother's house.

"Nervous," he noted.

"Yup. I'm a little scared actually." I admitted. "Not everday a 20 year old says something about being raped when she was just a teenager."

He turned a corner.

"Y'know I'm only doing this cus I want you to know someone other than me cares?" he said, eye on me.

I nodded even though I knew that was a lie.

We finally made it to my mother's house and my stomach, heart and head were all one big mess. My gut was about to drop, my heart was about to rip out of my chest and my head...whoo_, Good Lord._ I didn't even wanna talk about my head. I wobbled when I got out of the Rabbit. Jacob was right behind me but I objected when he was.

"Oh no. This was_ your_ idea. You go first." I pointed to the door and pushed toward it, trying to sound serious. He kinda chuckled in an unsurebefore ringing the doorbell.

Sue had to know something was up because one, Jake never rang the doorbell. And two, I rarely ever visited since Seth started high school.

The door was open in a matter of seconds.

"Leah?" my mother saw me first somehow even though I was hidden behind this six foot tall giant.

"Hey," I whispered and turned my head. This was gonna hurt to tell her this.

"Oh, hi Jacob." she greeted him with warm smiles.

I heard Seth come downstairs, he was chipper to see me as he greeted Jacob then hugged me.

"Oh my goodness, Lee." He said and he sniffed me. I looked at Jacob over Seth's shoulder and gave him a you-really-wanna-ruin-this-look. He shrugged and my mom invited us in. I plopped down on the couch and braced my self.

"What brings you guys over here? You guys hungry?" My mom asked.

I shook my head and sucked in my stomach. Here goes nothing.

Jacob looked uncomfortable and I hated to see him suffer but somewhere in the pit of my tummy, I liked seeing him squirm under pressure.

I blushed at the thought.

"We, um actually came over here...to, er tell you guys something." He started and then looked at me to continue.

I cleared my throat and swallowed my saliva.

"Ugh..." I began. Seth looked as corcern as any sixteen year old could look when it came to his sister. He munched on his cereal. My mom was bustling around the kitchen, half-listening. I was getting annoyed.

"Um, you guys remember that one night I came home home from Jake's and I was crying and my face was all red? I said I had been with the twins?" I started.

My mom's attention was more alert but Seth seemed distant.

My breath left me.

"Um, yeah. That night...I was...ugh..."

Jacob saw me in pain and he loved every minute of it.

"I was raped." I said nonchalantly.

Seth dropped the spoon to his cereal to look up at me.

My mom has stopped in her tracks; her head was in the fridge.

Seth slowly got up, and headed for upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting my gun."

**A/N PS Seth is supposed to be putting off this whole Madea persona. Who knows if the kid does have a gun?**


	11. Seth

Did Seth really own a gun?

Yes. Christmas present from my dad a year before he passed.

Was Seth gonna use it?

Chances are he probably will if I don't steal it from him.

Had I made a mistake?

Not neccesarilly but I sure did wish Jacob wasn't here to make everything ten times more awkward.

My mom had broken down.

She was in the living room, head in her hands, sounds I couldn't recognize coming from her pink lips. I couldn't tell if she was upset or mad or sad or what. I went to comfort her as if she were the one who was raped instead of me. She probably needed more support than I did.

Seth had went upstairs and every now and then I'd hear him swear at the top of his lungs. Jacob went upstairs to try and calm him.

"Why...why...why..." my mother was moaning. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Leah, why didn't you say something earlier?" she said.

I shrugged again only to remember everything all too clearly.

He had blown up inside of me and I felt his hot semen run all through me and it didn't feel good. I was limping and barely made it to Jacob's house. My nose was runny and I was red-faced. I could barely close my legs cus they had hurt so much. For weeks I was afraid to even go to pee.

"How long!" Seth yelled.

"She said six years."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He demanded.

"I didn't find out until lyesterday!"

Seth paused, his pacing footsteps creaked in the wood. He must've threw something across his room for I heard a loud crash and him cussing again.

My mother only wept harder.

"No motherfucker is gonna fucking rape my sister and not get away with it! If I ever catch that little fucker, I swear theres going to be no fucking mercy!" Seth's language startled me.

"Mommy, I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"Leah, you have nothing to be sorry for. Why didn't you tell me the night it happened?" She asked.

I heard a few mental *bleeps* in my head as Seth cussed again.

"I'm really sorry I didn't say anything, Mom."

She shook her head.

"But are you okay? I mean are you...?"she didn't finish. She couldn't finish.

I nodded, hopefully convincing her that I really was alright for the first time in a long time.

"Really?" A sly smile crept across her face. I finally realized what people were talking about when they said me and my mother looked alike. I always thought I had my dad's features but without a doubt I had my mom's hazel eyes, pink plump lips and tan complextion.

"Yeah, mom. Really. I mean everything's been so much better lately since-" I blushed a little as I thought of his name.

"Does Jacob happen to have anything to do with this?" Sue asked, teasingly.

I went a shade redder and nodded.

"I'm glad you're happy. Have you and Jacob been..." she gave me _that_ look. That look that mothers and daughters give each other when boys come up.

I wanted to say no to save myself embarrassment but I just smiled and gave a light nod.

She grinned back.

"Leah, I don't want you to be damaged over this. Okay?"

Jacob made me whole. He made me feel better.

"I'm not damaged. Mom, I love him," I replied and felt tears of joy hit my eyes. I didn't care if they kept rolling. I was happy.

My mom was one of those hopeless romantics when she was my age. I wished I could be but she was so much more stronger than I was.

Seth and Jacob entered. There was so much tension you could slice it with a knife. I sniffled away a happy tear.

"Um, Seth suggested that, ugh...we stalk this bastard down." Jacob said as if he were quoting him.

I turned to Seth.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked him.

His nostrils were flaring and his eyes had turned red; he'd been crying. He was in a protective stance with his slightly grown hands balled into fists, ready to Mike Tyson anything in his way.

This was not Seth.

This was a demon child who had possesed him.

A demon child that possesed him who was ready to kill someone.


	12. Shudder

**A/N I don't own Twilight therefor I am a lonely girl who sits at the computer desk all day and night with no ambition or goals in life. *Sigh* **

I stayed with my mother and Seth for a few weeks.

I tried going home but Seth wasn't intending on letting me out of his sight. I went to my old bedroom and every five minutes or so he'd peek his head in and say, "Leah, you okay?"

And I would repsond with: "Yeah, Seth. I'm okay. Go back to bed."

Since Seth turned into my personal bodyguard, Jacob was too afraid to even come near the house without being bamboozled with a bunch of mysterious questions. Seth gotten so protective of me he couldn't even trust Jacob, his best friend. Jacob and Seth were tight as any bromance could be and the fact that me being raped a million and one years ago is tearing them apart hurts. I feel like it's my fault but I was raped. I couldn't help that.

Everytime I hear myself or anyone say it, I feel a sharp chill up my spine and I just wanna scream. I feel so powerless and I hate the person who did this to me.

Since Jake was too nervous to come through the front door, he came in through my window for old time's sake.

Me and Jacob never really had sex since that one night. We would usually get so close and we'd be half naked but we'd never go as far as him being all the way inside of me.

I'd usually be on top of him just wearing undergarments, his T-shirt and a big old smile.

I'd moan when he kissed me, tickled me or whatever. I laughed when he told a funny joke or giggled when he grinded his erection against my wet ness. Lord knows I'd do anything to sex him up again but right now, at this state of my life, I felt so open to him. In a way that not even sex could beat.

I smiled when he rocked me to sleep and sang me songs, even though he wasn't the best singer. I always fell asleep right on his chest and he'd stroke my hair till I did.

He felt right to be with.

Next morning I woke up in Jake's T-shirt on his chest. The bright sun shone through the window. Involuntarily, my eyes met Jacob who was wide awake smiling.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hey," I smiled at him and yawned.

"Wanna go down to the beach today?" he asked as he stretched too. I hesitated.

"What about..."

"Seth will survive." he insisted.

Who knows? Maybe a day at First Beach would help me a little.

I quickly showered and put on an old pair of denim shorts that my mom still had in my closet from when I turned 18 and moved out. Jacob whistled in approval and I kissed him as I pulled a flannel over my white camisole.I didnt bother with shoes today.

Jake was out the window to meet me there.

I had to check in on Seth who was still sleep. "Psst, Seth!" I whisper-yelled to him as he dreamed. "Seth..." I trailed off.

"What?" he said, half sleep.

"I'm going to First Beach with Jacob...okay?"

"Whatever. I want fries with that, too." he slurred. I arched my eyebrow and laughed before saying good morning to my mom before leaving. I could've walked but roaming the woods to go anywhere wasn't usually something I found safe nowadays.

I was in my own car for the first time in a while and made it there just before Jake did. It was sunny out, which was good since Sue's house was freezing.

I was falling asleep a few times but caught myself when I heard the loud uproar of Jacob and a few of his friends.

There was Jacob and four others who looked identical to him. My eyesbrow rose in confusion as I carefully got out the car. There were coming from the other side of the beach.

Even though they were far away, I could tell that he was blushing and the others around him were teasing him about something.

For some strange reason they were all shirtless.

I reached them and hugged- what I'd hope to call-my boyfriend, eyeing them all, over his shoulder. They all looked really familiar, excpet for the tallest one.. He had a smuggish look on his face and for some reason my spine was chill. I ignored it and faced Jacob.

"Leah, do you remember Quil, Embry and Paul? From school?" Jake asked. The waves rolled on the rocks with a crash that made me jump but the familiar boys in front to me didn't even flinch.

I really had to look them over and repeat their names a few times. _Quil...Embry...Paul..._

"Hmmm kinda...Hey! Aren't you the one who got suspended for vandalizing the school that one year?" My memory jerked back and I smiled, remembering.

They all laughed proudly in unison. "The very same," Quil answered.

Jacob seemed at ease and he then gestered towards the other one. The one I hadn't recognized. He seemed at attention when he saw me. He looked uncomfortable.

I shrugged it off as Jacob introduced him as Sam. I shook his hand and he kissed it.

A whole chill went through my body when he did.

Me, Jacob and his friends spent the whole day at First Beach.

I frolicked in the water with my shorts getting slightly wet. I made extra care to make sure my white cami didn't get wet.

We played a cheesy game of football with Quil and Embry on my team, Sam and Jacob on their own. It wasn't even but I ended up tackling Jacob to the sticky, wet sand and he was completely fine with me on top of him. I threw the ball out of his hands and he smirked.

"Hey! You two lovebirds done yet?" Embry yelled from across the field.

Just when I climbed off of him, right behind me was Sam, bending down to get the football.

I shuddered but Jake had popped up and pulled me back to the ocean. I giggled aloud as he lifted me up and threw me up in the air. Just as I was about to splash into water, he caught me in bridal style and kissed me. I kicked my legs around as the water hit them.

It was getting darker now and Jacob offered to give me a ride home. I agreed and waited by my car and watched them say goodbye to each other. I watched them hard.

They all seemed like a really cool dudes. People I couldn't love nor hate. Kinda like brothers in some which ways.

But there was something about that Sam that brought back disgusting memories.

Memories that would haunt me for a really long time. I know I shouldn't judge a book but something about him make my spine shudder in the hottest of weather..

There was something but I couldn't quite put my finger on it...


	13. Sam

Jake and I had made it back just in time for Seth to not find out we went out.

I changed into some comfier clothes and sat on his lap like we used to back in high school. He twisted my hair, loosely in between his fingers which made me sleepy.

"You have fun today?" he asked.

I nodded as my eyes drooped a little. "Thanks for introducing me to your friends by the way." I thanked him.

"Yeah, no problem. And, um by the way, I kinda think Sam has a crush on you."

My eyes sprang open as I leaned forward to retrieve my hair and look at him.

"What do you mean," my voice shook as I stroked my hair nervously with both of my hands.

"Today at the beach he couldn't stop staring at you. When you were running for the ball, he just _stared_ at you."

"So? They all were looking a me get the ball."

"Nuh-uh. I said _staring _not _looking._ That fool was staring, straight up drool, coming from his mouth," he barked out a laugh as if it were funny.

I, on the other hand, did not think it was funny. This Sam guy triggered some bells in my head that screamed, "DANGER WILL ROBINSON!"

"This is not funny."

"Oh, Leah," he sighed and pulled me back towards him to wrap me in his arms. I was at ease when he did this.

"Shut up and cuddle me." He giggled.

As far as my road to recovery was involved, I thought I was doing pretty good. Until every memory of being raped came back in my dream that night.

I remember running.

_My bare feet were getting sharp cuts as I ran like hell out of the dark forest._

I remember yelling for help.

_"NO! Get away from me!"_

I remember bleeding from him.

_The blood was leaving me as if I were on my menstrual cycle, giving me a harsh smell._

I remember that laugh.

_It was loud when he boomed out evilly._

I remember tears.

_They ran down my cheeks so hard and pure, my face was drenched._

I remember finding my way back to Jacob.

"_Jacob! I need...you!" I had my arms around his waist, squeezing as tight as possible as I continued to suffer._

Sam...it was...Sam.

He was the one bringing back all these terrible memories.

But how can that be?

Why would my rapist stay in Washington? Wouldn't they be too scared of getting caught?

No, it wasnt Sam.

He seemed _too_ quiet.

He didn't even look like my rapist, so...

_"You better watch your back, little girl."_

I heard him say right before my eyes sprang open. I squinted. The morning sun was out.

I sat up and rubbed my head. It hurt.

Jake was gone but a note that read he was afraid of Seth was left in his spot.

I smiled, rolled my eyes and muttered "pussy" under my breath then threw the note in the trash. My feelings said I was gonna have an okay kinda day. I really hoped Jacob came back today cus I really wanted to tell him about my little theory.

Goosebumps were all along my slender arms and my limbs went pale. I got a sudden queezy feeling in my gut. I barely made it to the bathroom to puke.

Sam.

I was 100% sure it was Sam.

No other man has made me feel this kinda way. So sick and disgusted and vile.

The dude never even got close enough to kiss my lips and he made me feel like he had touched every inch of me and hurt me so bad.

He had been right there.

I was on the beach with him.

He was friends with my boyfriend! He had been so _close. _

It was very upsetting to know that the man who had fucked my life up and didn't care was one of my Jacob's friends.

I had to tell Jacob.

No matter how much trouble I got into. I was fed up with this.


	14. When You Cry, I Cry, I Cry Along With U

Seth had gone out to the store with my mother so that means I had the house to myself.

I was way too afraid to go back to my own house. I was much safer here with my mom and Seth's pistol than at my house on the other side of town.

It was Friday so of course, it was movie night. Jacob came over with a romantic comedy and a bag of pretzel but all the pretzels were gone by the second chapter, thanks to Jacob.

We watched the movie in silence as we always did, with the occasional laugh. It was nearly finished when I decided to say something.

"Jacob?" My whisper was low and shaky.

"Yeah?" his eyes didn't tear away from the movie.

"Im not to sure about your friend, Sam." I began. Still no reaction.

"Why? He's a good kid."

I shrugged. "Jake, I think Sam is...ugh...err," I stuttered.

He wasn't paying any attention to me. "Sure, sure." he murmured.

"Jacob, I honestly believe that Sam is..." I didn't know how to explain it. "No good. I mean whenever I think about him-"

"You think about him?" he asked accusingly but didn't look away from the movie.

I rolled my eyes. "Not my point. I mean...that I get this..queezy feeling in my stomach whenever he comes up. I just feel like...he's-" I contiplated for the right choice of words. "Trouble."

Jacob looked down at me, my head in his lap. He didn't look concerned.

"Wrong judgement of character." He replied and went back to the movie.

I lifted up and stroked my hair with two hands. "Judgement? Are you serious?"

"I am." He seemed amused that I was accusing his best bitch in the world of being my worst nightmare. I groaned and got up from my warm spot next to him.

I turned the TV off and stood in front of it with my hands planted firmly on my hips.

"I think Sam is the reason I'm so jacked up."

He was more attentive and he leaned forward, his expression almost angry. Angry at me? Angry at what Im saying? Angry that what I was saying was true?

"You mean-" he swallowed hard and stood up.

I inched backwards cus he looked like he would explode. I knew Jacob looked scary on the outside but on the inside we all knew he was a big old stuffed animal. I couldn't agree with that statement right now cus he looked like he was about the slap the shit out of me for accusing his friend of raping me.

"Jacob," I whispered, my knees getting weak. "Just listen to me, please."

"Leah," he trailed off. "Are you sure?"

I didn't expect him to say that.

"Jacob, whenever he's even mentioned the memories just keep coming back. They keep replaying in my head-" I choked off and couldn't even speak. He had his arms around me in an instant when the tears began. I hated being a cry baby but this time I couldn't help it.

Jacob had put me into my bed when I finished venting my feelings to him. He stayed with me and rocked me to sleep as I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to..." my cries were mumbled in his chest.

I sucked in some breath and inhaled Jacob's scent.

"He was right there Jacob! I need you to stay with me! Please don't leave me, please! I _need_ you!" I whimpered without even knowing what I was saying.

"No, no, no. Im not going anywhere I swear. Leah, I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Jacob! Im dying. Don't leave."

He sighed. "Leah, sweetheart you have nothing to worry about. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm gonna be here. Thick and thin, I'm gonna love you. Leah. I swear this will end soon."

I believed his words.


	15. Free

Jacob broke his promise.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

Instead of being on the side of the bed I usually slept on, I was in Jacob's spot. It was cozy and the sheets there were wrinkled as if he'd left recently.

I would've been mad if I hadnt found out why Jacob had left me once again.

"What? What do you mean he punched out Sam?"

"He socked him out! Punched him right in the jaw!" Seth was amused.

"This isn't funny, Seth! Did he say why?" Even though I knew exactly why.

"No, he came out of your room this morning"-he clenched his jaw-"and told me to not wake you."

"And?" I egged on.

"Well I kinda followed him and I saw Jacob's knuckles meet Sam's nose and jaw. Embry and Quil tried to pry Jacob off the poor kid but he just kept hitting him! Leah, he was pissed. Sam was knocked. The. Fuck. OUT!"

Seth began laughing at the uproar and I just stood there in my room, with my gray sweatpants and white tank on. I was in utter shock. I knew Jacob was good at revenge but I never thought it would lead to him nearly killing someone!

Two wrongs don't make a right.

I shook the sight of Jacob with fire in his eyes, hate in his heart and fury in his head. He was so loveable it was ridiculous. And to just imagine him being aggressive and wanting to kill made me reevaluate the accusations I made about Sam. Jacob was a lover. Not a fighter.

But he was fighting for _my_ honor. He was fighting for _me_. For_ my_ sake.

"Where is Jake now?" I asked getting worried he might hurt anyone else.

"I don't know. He ran off somewhere." he shrugged it off.

Fucking great. I had to go find him

"Where are you going?" my brother yelled after me.

"Saving Jacob from himself!"

The forest was thick.

Ticks were everywhere. I had mosquitoe bites and stepped on a few unusually sharp twigs.

It was all worth it when I heard the muffled sounds of what seemed like a groan.

I followed it.

"Jacob?" I cried out and was convinced I was going in circles.

The groans got more intense like they were turning more into moans.

"Lee..." he sighed in the distance. The sound of his muffled groans encouraged me.

"Jacob!" I screamed in relief. I was getting closer, I could feel Jacob's essence all around.

Except this didn't feel right. My head told me "RUN! RUN, YOU STUPID GIRL RUN!" but my heart was saying otherwise. "GO! Go to him! He's in PAIN!"

Like I said before, I was a hopeless romantic and so stupidly I followed the tiny unsure whisper of my heart.

"Jacob-" I sighed, out of breath.

There was silence all throughout the forest and I felt_ that_ presence behind me.

Someone who didn't wanna help me. Someone who wanted to do me harm...

Again?

A moist peice of flesh covered my mouth at that moment and wet lips met my hot ear. I tried to bite the hand over my mouth and nose, but my relfexes wouldn't let me.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your back?" he taunted wickedly and laughed that evil laugh I knew all too well.

I knew it.

If only I were smart enough to know that in a game of head versus heart, head always wins.

He chuckled and began to kill me off with his tongue in my ear. "I'm gonna enjoy you now like I did six years ago."

Obviously this memory had stayed with him as it did with me. Only difference is this didn't ruin his life.

Sam had an iron grip on me and wasn't gonna let go. He had me now. No one could save me.

I was trapped. Sam fingered his way in my hair and kissed my neck with sloppy wet lips. He smelt like woodsy. Same way he did six years ago. He had reached my collarbone before I spoke.

"You really gonna do this to me again?" I was surprised by my confidence to speak this time.

"You like me, don't you?" he teased and had his arms creeping in my shirt now. I didn't even fight it off. What was the use?

I shook my head. "You're not Jacob."

He had me pinned, the twigs and branches digging feircely into my back.

"Oh!" I hollered in pain. "Stop!"

Here I was. Same position all over again. His laugh was haunting when he was almost on his way.

Then he was off of me. I was free and the only thing I saw this time, was the bright blue sky. Someone had gotten the punk off of me and I was free.


	16. An End

I would have rather been raped twice than put Seth or Jacob in danger. I wanted to be the hero.

Seth was beating the living sence out of Sam and Jacob was too. I just lay there in my hazy state and watched as they beat an unconscious body.

I was close to tears.

Jacob took me in his arms and carried me home while Seth dragged Sam's body off.

Did they kill him?

"It's over..."

"Lee, it's over. I promised you."

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too." he replied.

That evening, Seth came home and he had drops of blood all over him.

"Seth, you didnt..." I muttered when I saw him.

He just smiled and nonchalantly shook his head. I grimaced.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he teased and went up the stairs. I began to follow him but Jacob pulled me by my waist and slammed me back into his lap.

"Just let it go, ok? You're safe now. Knowing Seth, he probably put him in a river."I let out a half hearted laugh and snuggled closer to him. Then I asked him the question that had been burning my tonuge all day.

"Jacob?"

"Hmmm?"

I paused.

He looked down on me with one eye. I opened my mouth, 100% sure that I shouldn't ask this question.

"Are you...okay? I mean Sam was your friend. I mean..."

Jacob expression was uneasy. I couldn't tell if he was upset or happy or what.

"Jake, Im really sorry. I really am."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't believe you. I had to see him actually put his hands on you to really get the message in. Leah, when I saw him with his hands and lips all over you..." He couldn't finish.

"You punched him, didn't you? You believed me then."

"I know but I was still in doubt even after I socked him out. I had felt so betrayed. I trusted him with everything. The fact that he was the reason that you came to my house that night-"

I groped my lips around his and my wet tongue entered his mouth to taste him.

"Lee, I'm so sorry. Something could've happened to you if I hadn't gotten there in time..." He trailed off and he put his face in his hands and shook his head. I was starting to believe he was more emtionally scarred by me being raped than I was! I put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his ear.

"It's okay. You made it. I'm safe, just like you said."

He looked up at me and grinned seductively. "I love you."

I was one kiss away from fucking him. I got that special tingle of wetness in my shorts and my fingers caught his as I got him off the couch and led him to the stairs.

"Where we going?" He asked, cutely.

I kept walking and said devilishly, "Come on."

He caught on eventually when I had him on his back on my unmade bed.

"Oh, Leah." He laughed as he tried to get on top of me.

I wrestled him down in protest. "I don't think so."

We were loud and I didn't give a damn if all of La Push knew I was ass-naked, taking a ride on the Jacob train.

I didn't give a damn if all of La Push knew I had put my mouth on Jacob's dick. I sucked it with great pleasure, thank you very much.

I also didn't give a damn if all of La Push knew that I was in love with Jacob Black. And I was pretty sure, Jacob didn't care if his buddies called him "whipped" or that they knew I loved him back.

In a way, I felt bad for Sam. He'd never find love.

He may have taken my virginity but _that_ was one thing he could NEVER have of mine.

FIN


End file.
